Somewhere Far Away
by MunchyLevelShenanigans
Summary: They were ready to run away, as far as they could possibly go to stay together until the end of time. -Germany X America-


Hey! For some reason the plot bunny struck me real hard, and I just had to get this down! It's a lot shorter then my other oneshots, but does it really need anymore? XD Either way I hope you enjoy it!

I would also like to thank Curlscat for betaing this. She is my Grammar Nazi whether she likes it or not! I LOVE YOU!

~munchy

+...+...+

Title – Somewhere Far Away

Summary – They were ready to run away, as far as they could possibly go to stay together until the end of time. -GerMerica Oneshot-

Genre – Romance / Drama

Ratted – K / G

# of words – 961

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry…"<p>

A soft whisper traveled through the air, trying desperately to reach its intended listener. However, the small voice faded away before it had a chance. The darkness that enveloped the room turned its colorful hues into a monochrome blue, draping the surrounding figures with its lifeless color. The only real source of light was coming from the lunar body in the sky that stood still, while the sparkling diamonds around it danced to an unheard beat. As the moon's rays spread out into the dark night, a small amount flashed across a pair of glasses. They glistened until the boy turned his head and looked at the other, sleeping in a warm bed. A note delicately placed under the dreaming youth's own glasses, casually telling him that his twin was dashing off into the unknown, never to look back or return.

As the gold in his hair sparkled with the light accented from the moon, he leapt from his window, onto a branch, and slid carefully down its great trunk. A small thud, only audible to the young man who made it, sounded off as his feet touched the ground. With his large militaristic bag slung over his shoulder, he stepped out into view and glanced down either end of the street. Seeing that no one was even bothered to be up this early, he started his mad dash towards a marked destination. His hopes ridding on his tired body, as he ran past each street lamp. He counted them one by one, making a wish not to be caught as each passed by.

There, in the distance, came a view of the local cemetery. The headstones and small narcissistic tombs greeted him, pointing the way towards a weeping willow that stood in the middle of their peaceful afterlife. As the young blonde pushed the hanging leaves aside, a second blonde rose from his seat at the base.

"Alfred." He spoke in a hushed and relieved tone. His arms spread open as Alfred dropped his heavy bag and embraced the other. "I'm glad you made it." The taller spoke softly into the other's ear. His own body warming the American's as the crisp fall air finally caught up to the previously rushing youth.

"So am I…" The shorter panted, trying to catch his breath. "Is everything… all set, Ludwig?" The two broke apart, leaving a small space in-between them. Ludwig nodded with a warm smile that caused Alfred's chest to flutter. His brother would never understand such a thing, but Alfred didn't care. He loved the man before him. Loved him more than anything the world could produce. He loved him so much that, no matter the distance, Alfred would follow the other till time ceased to exist.

And that's exactly what he intended to do.

As warm feelings faded away, determination devoured their senses. Ludwig guided his love to the dirt path that led to a road on the other side of the small cemetery. There, a parked car appeared, ready to help their escape. Alfred placed his things into the back seats; carefully making sure the picture of his brother wasn't damaged, as it stuck out of the bags zipper.

He would regret leaving his twin behind. Out of all the family he had left, Matthew was the only one to accept his desires. He would miss him, but it was the only way for him and Ludwig to be together. He glanced at the German across from him, seated in the driver's seat. He was examining a map, inspecting each mark he had made earlier to insure they're journey's secession. Alfred could only wonder what the German's family thought of him after he had told them their secret. By the situation they currently found themselves in, it was a good assumption that everything didn't turn out the way Ludwig hoped. Like himself, Ludwig only found condolence in his brother. However, that sympathy became a way for them to be together.

Alfred had met Gilbert only once, but the American knew fully well how much he cared for his younger sibling. He would do anything for Ludwig, just as much as Alfred would. A plan of fleeing from their families was made quickly, but securely. Gilbert offered them a home, free from persecution and mistreatment. How could they say no?

"Are you ready?" Ludwig looked back, glancing at the dazed blonde. The sudden question caused the drifting thoughts to disappear. Alfred looked up and met piercing blue eyes, full of determination and love. An unintentional smiled tugged at the corners of Alfred's mouth.

"Of course." Alfred closed the door and entered into the passenger seat. He was ready to run away, as far as he could possibly go to stay with the one he loved the most. He was willing to go to any length to spend his days seeing the other smile and kiss him. Alfred was ready to escape, determined to be with Ludwig 'til only death tore them apart.

Ludwig took a moment, glancing at the spectacled man beside him. He wondered how long they could go before something happened that would drive them apart. He wanted the other to stay with him, but how long could they make this last? A spark of purpose and fortitude danced in sky blue eyes as they looked forward. Ludwig suddenly had a strong resolute that his life with Alfred was going to last much longer then he could ever expect. He reached over and lightly pulled the other into a firm kiss, full of devotion and admiration. They smiled at each other as the taller started the car.

They began their escape to a destination somewhere far away, with an optimistic future.

* * *

><p>As always I thank those who add me to your alerts and to those anon reviewers! I read every reiview I get and I get a warm feeling everytime I find out that one of my stories has been faved. You guys make my day!<p>

I would also like to thank Curlscat again for being my beta. She deserves 2 thank yous from me... and a few cookies as well. XD

With much love,

~munchy


End file.
